Magicus Tempus Extremos
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: this story has been rewritten Harry goes back in time, can he save the horrible future he left or has he doomed himself and the world? a couple of these chapters are going to be redone again. i just don't like how fast i'm moving with this story.
1. Prologue

Magicus Tempus Extremos

Prologue

Harry's POV

I turned twenty two today but my life has been that of pain and suffering. I am in the middle of a war that started way before I was born. The evil in this world is spreading and the hope of Wizarding world looks to me as their savior their redeeming light. I am but a symbol to the forces of light. What can one man at the age of twenty two do against a man who is less than human and a dark lord.

My name is Harry Potter at the age of eleven I found out I was a wizard and has faced Voldemort every year since then and even more in the last couple of years. The happiest day of my life was the day I graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The day I was married to my beautiful girlfriend Ginny Weasley Potter, she made me the happiest man in earth. She was six and a half months pregnant when she graduated from school and we lived for a few months happily. She was taken from later that year, it has now been two years to the day and I miss her so very much.

Yesterday my best friends were attacked Ron and Hermione had recently been married and they didn't even get a honeymoon. She died in her white gown, she lay there in all that blood. Ron was beside himself and headed straight into an attack which led to him being killed.

All this pain and suffering I have known all my life. I can't even be happy and he takes them from me.

"Harry you up there?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I'm coming Sirius," I replied to the man that raised me from my fifth year.

Harry walked down the stairs, sighed as he passed the pictures on the wall from his parents to him and his friends to his wife and his family.

Sirius looked up the stairs at the face on his godson, wanting to cry.

"Are you alright Harry?" Sirius asked.

"No Sirius I'm not o.k. I think that this war has gone on long enough. We've destroyed the horcruxes and now it's his turn to pay for all the pain and suffering he has caused not only for me but for the whole Wizarding world. It's time for peace." Harry said putting a hand on the man's shoulders.

"Harry you're not strong enough yet for this," Sirius said.

"Oh but I am Sirius. Even if I don't make it this will not be the end." Harry said.

"What are you talking about Harry if you die with them then how can it not be the end?" Sirius asked.

"I found a spell that will take my memories back in time to my younger self hopefully to my eleventh birthday," Harry said, "and then this will be over so much earlier and I will not allow them to destroy my life again. I am the heir of Merlin and Gryffindor capable of so much more then Voldemort."

"Alright Harry after all this world could be a better place if you get back in time," Sirius said hugging his godson for probably the last time.

Harry grabbed on to Sirius and flamed them to the Order and where they were hiding. He created a bubble around the entire army and flamed them to the battle ground outside of Riddle Manor.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE SHOW YOURSELF YOUR TIME HAS COME," Harry yelled as he transported himself up above and into the sky.

"Harry Potter you think you can destroy me, hahaha you are nothing with out love. I destroyed that when I destroyed your wife and unborn child." Voldemort gloated.

"Your wrong Riddle just because someone leaves us doesn't mean they still aren't here with us. Ginny will always be in my heart as will my unborn child, Ron and Hermione and all of the lives you have destroyed just to get to me," Harry said.

Their battle began in the air, they weather grew colder and warmer at the same time. Harry and Voldemort fought with swords and at last the last strike fell piercing through both men. Harry wordlessly and wandlessly cast the spell to take his memories back through time before taking his final breath. As Voldemort died so did his armies but the order had very little to celebrate as the man that laid before him was much more then their savior to them he was their friend, brother, his family.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Waking Up As a Ten Year Old

Harry Potter was an eleven year old boy but today was going to change that somehow he felt older and different. He knew things no ten year old could even imagine knowing, he knew he was different. Today he was going to Mrs. Figgs because his relatives were going out for the day with Dudley, taking him to the zoo for his birthday.

"BOY GET UP," his aunt screeched through the door.

Somehow he knew that his aunt would get a phone call from Mrs. Figg telling them she had broken her leg and could not take him this would not do so he decided to leave then and there.

"Aunt Petunia the food is ready I'll just go to Mrs. Figgs now," Harry said with a slight grin.

"You do that, we'll be back late tonight," Aunt Petunia told him and Harry nodded before leaving the house.

"Harry," she began but decided against telling him at that moment, "Never mind," she said quickly.

Harry simply shut the door behind him as he walked down the street to Mrs. Figgs home. When he reached there he knocked on the door when he heard Mrs. Figg yell for him to come in. He entered to find Arabella lying on the couch with her leg propped up on a pillow.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Arabella asked.

"I came because Aunt Petunia told me to, don't worry about taking care of me I can do it myself," Harry said.

"That's not right Harry," Arabella said.

"Here then let me help you," Harry said and Arabella was confused.

Harry waved his hand over top of her leg and a white light spread from his hand and healed the bone with in Arabella's leg.

"Harry how did you know how to do that?" Arabella asked.

"I guessed, I'm not like most people; earlier today when I woke I felt different and I know things that would be impossible for me to know," Harry said as he sat down beside the older lady.

"Oh well that is indeed different," Arabella said.

"Arabella I know that you are a squib and I know what I am. I want to speak with Albus Dumbledore, do you think you can make that happen, or even Minerva McGonagall, actually I would prefer Minerva please?" Harry asked and Arabella nodded.

If anyone could change his living style it would be the young boy in front of her he would have the power to change his future no matter what he did. It is as if the child knew what would happen as if the young one was already trying to change something.

She lifted her hand and took some floo powder, "Minerva McGonagall's Office," she yelled as she stepped through to the familiar office of her niece.

"Minerva there is someone here who would like to speak with you, please dear it's important," Arabella said anxiously.

"Of course Aunt Arabella, I'll follow you back through," Minerva said very curious at who could want to see her at her Aunt's home.

They went back through and what Minerva saw shocked her, a ten year old battered Harry Potter.

"What happened to him Arabella? Who did this to him?" Minerva asked her aunt.

"Who do you think? His Aunt and Uncle of course he came here today when he knew I had a broken leg. You wouldn't believe me but he healed my leg without use of a wand or spell," Arabella said, "he can even change his appearance because he looked perfectly fine when he got here," she continued and Minerva gasped.

"We must get him settled here for awhile; I have an idea to get him away from them. Then I will take him when he is well and we'll change his last name to Evans so that he can be my nephew." Minerva said.

She went to touch the poor boy but a bright white light surrounded the boy and he was healed almost instantly.

"Professor McGonagall…" Harry gasped out as he sat up on the couch.

"Yes Harry it is, come on I have a plan you shall not have to stay with your Aunt and Uncle no longer that is if you'll allow me to I can change your last name to Evans and you can be my nephew. How would that be you'll have to change your appearance then you can come live with me in Hogwarts," Minerva said.

"You don't have to do this for me but since you are I am grateful but then you may as well know the truth. I am not a normal wizard Professor, I am Harry Potter but I am not just eleven, I also have the memories of my future twenty two year old self. I am also the heir of Merlin and of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. To prove this we'll have to be in a secluded room in Hogwarts because there is much more Aunty Min," Harry said.

"You know you're full of surprises young Harry. Are you ready then to go? We'll have to talk to Albus about you living in the castle and we'll have to leave a fake you at the Dursleys," Minerva said.

"Don't worry about the fake me I've already taken care of the wards around the house they will constantly tell Dumbledore I am there." Harry said as he messed around with his appearance. He made his body taller, hair longer, eyes blue and his scar completely gone.

"Thank you Aunt Ara," Harry said as he went with Minerva grabbing her hand and flooing to Hogwarts.

"Come along Harry we have an urgent meeting with Albus Dumbledore," Minerva said.

"Alright Aunt Minerva," Harry said as he went with her feeling the magic of the castle as he walked side by side his Aunt. He looked around as he saw his favourite place a year early.

"Minerva come on in, I was just down to your office and you weren't there," Albus said from the stairs.

"Well my Aunt Arabella called me she told me that my Aunt's place burned down and that Harry here was the only survivor of the tragedy," Minerva said.

"Well then why is the boy with you?" Albus asked.

"My Aunt Arabella is getting quite old and cannot take care of him herself, and I am his only other living relative, he will have to stay with me Albus there is no one else." Minerva said.

"Very well Minerva, does he have any belongings at all, or shall you go do that now?" Albus asked.

"We were about to go and do that, could you please have one of the house elves expand my quarters please?" Minerva asked the elderly wizard in front of her.

"At once Minerva have fun young sir with your Aunt and we will see you for dinner I presume," Albus said smiling.

The other two left the room, and headed down to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade to do their shopping.

Albus smiled as he watched them leave, Minerva would now have the child she had longed for, for so long even if he was just her nephew. Minerva lost the only link to family she had left when Lily Potter died, and now she would be taking care of her nephew on her father's side.

Little did he know was at that very moment Minerva was taking care of her half sister's son.

Meanwhile in Diagon Alley Minerva and Harry had gone down to Minerva's vault even though Harry insisted he had enough money to last him four life times and then some.

"Aunt Minerva there is something I have to take care of can I meet you at the leaky cauldron for lunch in a half an hour I have to speak to the director of Gringrotts about my vaults. Please it will be for a little while?" Harry asked her.

"Fine I shall meet you back in the Leaky Cauldron as soon as you are done we will have lunch and then you and I will go on a huge shopping spree in London for a whole new wardrobe for you including robes and everything else as well. You'll have to wait for your wand one more year but we will get you started on practicing potions and spell movement at home," Minerva said.

"Absolutely Aunt Minerva, see you in a bit," Harry said as he went off with another goblin to talk to the Director Ragnok. He changed his appearance to appear as though he were older.

Minerva smiled at her young charge if only he knew that she was actually her nephew as Lily was her half sister they had different fathers but the same mother from a different marriage. Minerva kept her maiden name of McGonagall even though she visited the Evans family often, she was twenty years older than Lily but they had been very close when she came to Hogwarts and Minerva was just starting to teach then.

Harry entered the room with a bow, "Director Ragnok may your gold always flourish," Harry said as an old greeting to the goblins.

"And yours as well Mr. Potter. What can Gringrotts do for you today?" Ragnok asked.

"I was hoping you could relinquish control of my estates and vaults back to me and out of the control of Albus Dumbledore. I am also here to reclaim the lost title as heir to Merlin and the Four founders," Harry said as he brought a very long piece of Parchment out of thin air and presented it to the Goblin who would then have to relinquish those vaults as well.

"Very well Mr. Potter everything seems to be in order, Please follow me we have certain procedures for reclaiming control of the vaults. You must get them to recognize you as their heir and then control shall be given to you and to you alone." Ragnok said and Harry nodded in understanding.

They proceeded down to each vault starting with the lesser vault of the Potter's. When Harry placed his hand upon the door the door glowed gold and allowed him passage through the door. Harry not wishing to go inside just yet went with the director to the other vaults each of which came with a list of what was inside much like the Potter vault that Harry took with him.

"Thank you Director that will be all, I have one request please do not tell anyone about this I am going to have to be in disguise when you see me next as I am trying to live free from my relatives and in order to do that I will need this kept a secret," Harry asked him.

"Of course Master Potter after all you are the heir to the Wizarding world; they just don't know it yet. May your gold always flourish Master Potter, you have the Goblins alliance in hand if the need arise," Ragnok said.

"May your gold flourish Director good day," Harry said leaving the bank and simply headed straight for the Leaky Cauldron after making sure he switched his appearance back to the one he and his aunt agreed on.

"Aunt Minerva care to join me for lunch," Harry said coming up behind his Aunt and scaring the crap out of her.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Harry Evans you're going to give me a heart attack. Come along we have shopping to do," Minerva said taking the young boy's hand and heading out into the muggle world, transfiguring their clothes as she went outside.

They had lunch at a lovely diner up the street before continuing down the ways and into a very rich looking store where they bought Harry a whole new wardrobe which he charmed automatically so that they would enlarge and stay clean for him. They then went back to Diagon Alley where they bought all the things Harry would need for the year at Hogwarts, even bought him his own broom even though Minerva told him he could not use it while attending the school until his second year but he could use it when he was home and then they headed back to their quarters.

When they arrived back at Minerva's quarters she found that the house elves had added a bedroom to her quarters for Harry. Minerva smiled as she helped Harry unpack his things into his own furniture and placed his books on the shelf. It was almost time for dinner so she left his rooms to allow Harry to change into his dark blue robes to go to dinner with the other professors.

Harry emerged his long hair half up and half down, with his blue eyes shining, scar hidden he smiled as he came out into the light of the living room.

"Come on Harry, time to meet the other Professors you'll sit with me at dinner and then in a week the students will be arriving and you can sit with me or sit with my little lions." Minerva said as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Good evening Professors may I introduce to you my nephew who has come to live with me, Harry Evans." Minerva said.

"My goodness Minerva he is quite young, almost as young as your half sister Lily's son Harry Potter," Pomona said and at this Harry coughed on his food.

"Are you alright Harry my lad?" Albus asked.

"Yes I am fine Professor, thank you for asking, went down the wrong way you know," Harry said taking a drink from his pumpkin juice.

Harry continued to look down at his plate eating silently. When he was done he smiled at the other professors.

"It was my pleasure to meet you Professors, may I please be excused Aunt Minerva I really would like to be alone for awhile," Harry asked her.

"Alright Harry I understand if you would like maybe later I could show you some pictures of your mother when she was younger. Would you like that?" Minerva asked him.

"I would like that very much Aunt Minerva," Harry said, "Excuse me professors," he continued as he stood and left the entrance hall. He decided to go outside, and he wandered over toward the large enclosed quidditch pitch.

He sat there for a long while until he looked over to the door and saw his aunt coming towards him.

"I'm sorry Harry I was going to tell you later this evening that I am in fact your real aunt, but Albus said you would have been better off with them seeing as Petunia was Lily's biological sister and I am only her half sister," Minerva said.

"Its o.k. Aunt Min I guess we'll keep the charade up since technically it's no longer a charade. Come on you promised to tell me all about my mother and father," Harry said helping his Aunt stand up and they went back to their quarters.

The rest of their week went by quickly and Harry was loved by every one of the professors including Professor Snape who said the boy had a knack for potions.

Harry sat down on his bed anxiously anticipating the arrival of the students coming into the school very soon. He liked how he could make a difference in the cold man that Severus had become but that was only because his friends had been murdered by the man he was supposed to serve but Severus was a spy for the order. Severus had really been friends with the marauders they helped Severus keep his spy role behind a mask and helped him have some fun after being tortured by Voldemort.

"Harry there is someone here to see you," Minerva yelled through the door to his room.

"Coming Aunt Min," Harry said as he opened his door and ran into the living room.

Harry came into the living room to find Severus sitting on the couch with a small box opened lid on the ground in front of him.

"Uncle Severus what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your little snakes to arrive?" Harry asked.

"Come here little lion I have something for you that I think you're going to like," Severus said.

"Cool Uncle Severus did you get along with my godfather as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Sirius and I were good friends and I don't believe for a second he betrayed your parents and I think I know exactly who did but without solid evidence, we have nothing to go on. Harry you know I would never betray your parents right?" Severus asked the Harry as he gave the gift to him.

"Of course Uncle Severus, you weren't there secret keeper and neither was uncle Sirius. I can't be to sure about this my memory is hazy but I distinctly remember mom yelling something like damned rat when she ran into the room. Why would she yell something like that?" Harry asked.

"Really Harry you have that memory? Here we'll work this out however open your gift," Severus said as he reached down to bring the box back up to the couch so Harry could look inside.

"A pup! Really uncle Sev that's awesome?" Harry said hugging his uncle before letting the puppy down on the floor.

"Thank you Uncle Severus this is the nicest gift anyone besides Aunt Min has ever given me." Harry said as the puppy jumped into his lap.

Severus hugged the boy, and they sat there playing with the puppy, which was a small Siberian husky.

Harry decided to go and put on his school robes so that he could wait for the sorting ceremony and opening feast to begin. Albus had given him his school letter and it had his changed name on it so he was none the wiser that he was actually Harry Potter instead of Harry Evans.

"Now no matter which house you belong to Harry you know you can always stay here if you need to?" Minerva said.

"I know Aunt Min, but there are certain things which even I can't change about the future," Harry said with a smirk and Minerva nodded as she thought to her, 'This is going to be an interesting year.'

TBC…

This story was rewritten because of the negative responses I had to the original. This story has been totally revamped. I hope you enjoy the new story. For all intensive purposes in this story Fred and George are two years older than Ron and Ginny are the same age.


End file.
